Dragonlord Tales : A Tale of the Nine
by Andysaurus
Summary: A couple of years before Gendry paddled towards Kings Landing, the White Council asked the Arcane Gold Dragon, Andrew Dracos, oldest of the Western Dragon Lords, to look into reports of Shadow activity in Westeros. For more background concerning Draconian skinchangers and their technomagical origins look under Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1

At last, Aidan could relax. The scroll and its bronze sheath were complete. Damn unsuitable room for enchanting, or alchemy, but it was the best that the DreadFort could offer for now, until the hired Dwarves they had portalled in could rebuild everything to the DragonLords liking. Great Maker, one couldn't even get a decent shit here, no mod cons like the three youngest clan members were used to in the Storybrooke realm. Twelve thousand years of, well history, in Westeros and they hadn't even developed a decent privy.

Too exhausted to send out a mental instruction to his son Niall, he verbally instructed Niall, who he was instructing in the finer enchanting skills, to go get that young dragonlet of a grandson, Tristan. Tristan was barely out of nappies, being a mere 40 years old, but his adolescent, mischievous, scare the human, mind set would be helpful here. Given the shortage of magic in Westeros, despite the infusion of Dragon Magic that had occurred when Danarys Targaryen's dragons had hatched, putting the fear of the demons up the prospective human messenger was better than actually having to carry out a real threat.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Tristan having procured a horse and supplies for the messenger, went down to the dungeons. Some of the cells were now empty, Bolton and his even more sadistic son, Ramsey, having been put out for public display in new pit cells in the court yard where they were being fed live vermin, and various unauthorised unmentionables, by the peasants who had been "retained" to service the DreadFort. The peasants were terrified of the DragonLords, especially when "wearing" their Wraith disguises, but they loathed the sadistic Boultons.

Ramsy had been captured 3 months before, when the nine of them, together with Gendry who had been rescued from the sea by Darren, had concentrated on creating so much mayhem in the region that it had left the DreadFort undermanned and vulnerable, which is how Ramsey had captured Winterfell. They had wanted to reduce casualties as the living were more useful than the dead. Two months before the older DragonLords, Aidan with his sons Niall, Geraint and Rian, had entered the ruins of Winterfell, where Maester Luwin continued to shelter, to set up a haunting. The cold weather had had a preserving effect on Maester Luwin's body, allowing his earlier revival by Killian who had been scouting out the ruins for answers.

Not a true haunting of Winterfell, but in this relatively magic starved world who would know? Each burned body or skeleton would now generate an illusion of an undead skeleton, electrically potentially lethal if touched. A visit to the Stark tombs had allowed them to make the illusions safe for any surviving Starks, and also certain Tullys because of the mitochondrial inheritance, not that DragonLords normally bothered about the scientific basis of magic, unless they were working on creating new types of spell. It took some time to recharge their staffs. The cursed wands were un-rechargable, for now. They had used the wands dark necromantic magic to turn the Bolton arms men into enslaved undead ghouls to "guard" the DreadFort. They would reclaim the dark magic when they left this world. DragonLords were creatures of Fire and Death, Regeneration and Life, not "life after death".

Having the Bolton's in the stocks was even more fun for the peasants. On his time off from acting as Gendry's servitor, Reek would go and watch them. Maybe soon with Maester Luwin's help he might remember that he was Theon Greyjoy. Well, one could but hope. They really needed a psychiatrist for Theon; Dragon Magic could do much but not that. Get their youngest cousins to bring Dr Hopper from Storybrook - and pigs would fly (without magic); the cost in time, trouble and portal magic was too great. The Lady Galadriel of The White Council coming here to help was more likely.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Tristan, wearing his best wraith illusion, dragged out the terrified Bolton arms man and told him that he was marked - disobey and he would be tracked down and fed to that Grandfather had not supplied them with any intelligent flying, or supernatural, servants who could do that for them since the services of such beings were expensive; fortunately threats would suffice.

The Arcane White Council of the Realm had asked Grandfather to help deal with a perceived Shadow threat to Westeros as a self interested favour. So Andrew Dracos would help by sending nine of his family, headed by Aidan, to Westeros. This was a sort of jest, being a reference to the nine Ringwraiths of the first great Necromancer of old. Dracos would not spend any of the clans treasure horde on this venture, yet. Just bribing the Dwarf families to come and work here was costly enough, paying Orcs or Elves would be a real headache. Even if Gendry, with Maester Luwin's (and Theon's) help, was able to get the tax system working efficiently, the Northern lands were too poor to raise anything. Maybe the Dwarves could find a gold mine. Maybe the DragonLords could use their knowledge of geology and map divine where valuable metals were. Some hope. As long as they were in the dark about the nature of the threat - was it from the north where their Palantier's vision was blocked, or was it connected with The Daemon worshipping Red Witch, or did it involve the Targaryen dragons - Grandfather was keeping the coffers locked, for now.

The messenger was told to give the message to Sansa Stark in Kings Landing and then return immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Three younger DragonLords, Rian along with his sons Ardain and Darren "accompanied" the Messenger as far as the Twins. They had an "appointment" with Lord Frey The Great Fornicator and the escape of Edmure Tully and his (bastard) wife to arrange.

Two months later the Messenger arrived in Kings landing. Various functionaries attempted to deliver the scroll themselves but the enchantment burned them. Bronze was easy to enchant in that way. The scroll had been another matter for Aidan, it's message would only be visible to Sansa Stark. At least it was parchment, although papyrus or bark paper would have been easier. Signed from "The Nine" and "Gendry Baratheon", Sansa Stark and Tyron Lanister, who would tell Varys, were to learn some interesting things about the sack of Winterfell, the ambitions of Lord Ballish the Lord of Lies, and other things such as the activities of The Red Witch and the coming darkness.

News of the torching of the Twins by three (magically) enormous dragons was just reaching Kings Landing. News that Lord Edmure was alive and seriously kicking would take longer. A lot of ignorant Lordlings would be wondering if they were Targaryen dragons. Targaryen dragons don't have arms, and are rather small at the moment. Neither can they breath (or throw) frost and lightening.


End file.
